five_nights_at_kaseysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder
''FNaK 1 - '' Ryder (also fully known as Ryder the Human or Ryder the Kid, by fans) is an antagonist in Five Nights at K''asey's. Ryder is an animatronic human Kid and children's entertainer housed at Kasey Brown Pizza Entertainment, along with Kasey Brown, Rosie, Snowflake, and Skye. He is the guitarist in Kasey's band, positioned at the left side. At midnight, he is left in a "free-roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent his servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Ryder will try to forcefully stuff anyone he sees after hours into a Kasey Brown suit, (if a Pup but not into a Ryder or Ranger Suit) resulting in death. Appearance Ryder is a animatronic Human Kid, with white skin, gelled up dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains the PAW Patrol logo, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, (Except Ranger) he has Human teeth top and bottom. Locations Ryder's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his band-mates Kasey, Snowflake and Skye. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into the Office, he appears, leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavoirs Ryder is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Ranger, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Skye or Snowflake, who looks through the window. As opposed to Skye, Ryder usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Skye, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the player does not look at Ryder on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Ranger. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside the Office (CAM 2B), Ryder's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robot-voice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Snowflake and Skye. When Ryder enters the Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to the office, Ryder will attack them and cause a ''Game Over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Skye or Snowflake is waiting to attack. Ryder, Snowflake and Skye are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor to attack, meaning the night guard cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Snowflake, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Ryder appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode (Android version only) enabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Snowflake or Skye does. Additionally, Ryder is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as is Snowflake and Kasey. Trivia * On extremely rare occasions, Ryder, along with two others from the Show Stage, will stare at the camera. It is unknown if it also happens in the mobile port. * More rooms are exclusive to Ryder than any other animatronic. These include the Backstage, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. * Ryder is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. * On Nights 1 to 3, Ryder is more active than the other animatronics, as he is generally the first to leave the Show Stage. * Interestingly, when Ryder is in the Backstage, he seems to take no heed to the endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on endoskeletons because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Ryder does not acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the night guard, contradicting the former security guard's statements. ** However, this may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts, and, as such, the endoskeleton is not out of place there. ** Another reason as to why Ryder does not pay attention to the endoskeleton is because, as stated by Phone Guy in the third game, the animatronics have digital map layouts, and that, because of this, Ryder is possibly programmed to ignore the endoskeleton Backstage. * This is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, though it is unknown if they are related. * Ryder and skye both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside the Office. Many theories address this, including that the teeth and human-like voice could be from one of the 2 children and 4 Pup from The Missing Children and Pup Incident. Additionally, the sound he emits could simply be his artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are over 20 years old, and have not been maintained. However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. * Scott said that one night he dreamt that Ryder was in the hall outside of his bedroom, causing Scott to jump out from his bed and rushed to hold the door shut. After finding that the door was locked, he believed that Ryder was about to attack (as the doors do not work when he and Kasey are in the Office in FnaF 1). Afterwards, he woke up from the dream. FNaK 2 -''' '''W.I.P